


My [22M] boyfriend [25M] used bondage gear on me by mistake and I'm super into it, how do I tell him?

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light mentions of sex but nothing explicit at all, M/M, Reddit thread, This is supposed to be funny not horny, fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Tamaki seeks advice on Reddit after Sougo completely misunderstood a tweet.Written completely as a Reddit thread!
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Posted by KingPudding4evar 54 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> Very stupid and inspired by that tweet I link in the main thing. I had a lot of fun writing this stupid thing XDDD

**r/relationships**

Posted by KingPudding4evar 54 hours ago

**My [22M] boyfriend [25M] used bondage gear on me by mistake and I'm super into it, how do I tell him?** [new]

For the past couple of months, my (22M) boyfriend (25M) and best friend (22M) have been nagging me constantly because I’m apparently too hunched over when I walk or sit and that it’s bad because I’m still growing or something. So they were kinda annoying but I love them so I didn’t pay much attention to it, just tuned out their voices. Then a few weeks ago my boyfriend called me into his room because he had a surprise for me. I love surprises, so ofc I ran to his room right away. But then he told me to close my eyes and suddenly??? My arms were restrained behind my back???? He put something in leather around my neck, and there was a strap dropping from it in my back and at the bottom two buckles for the wrists, that he closed around mines. I didn’t really see it at first ofc because it was in my back and the stupid thing prevented me from looking behind because it just kept pulling on my neck everytime I moved, but that’s how it looked when I finally got to take it off…. But that didn’t happen right away.

So yeah, my boyfriend tells me he has a surprise and he puts that thing on me. I looked it up online after, it’s totally and 100% a bondage gear!!!! So asked him what the hell he was doing, and then he showed me [that stupid tweet (link)](https://twitter.com/bauhauhaus/status/1297396795006476289?s=20). Someone posted a photo of that stuff saying it was good for your posture, and he took it seriously!!! The worst is that some people commented you should use it for one hour every day, so he refused to take it off before the hour was finished… Ok so then I didn’t know it was some bondage stuff, but I still felt it was something fishy and when I tried to tell him he didn’t believe me at all. Anyway… I had to wear that stuff for one hour. It was horrible, I couldn’t do anything, I tried to open the door of the freaking room to leave but even that I couldn’t. And the whole time my boyfriend was just there watching me and telling me it was for my own good… Well I guess it did force me to keep my back straight but omfg what the hell. I struggled like hell and I couldn’t get free on my own.

Fast forward to the end of the hour, FINALLY he let me out and I could see the thing and I was like “seriously, I think you’re wrong” but he was just so damn proud of himself, and he’s super cute when he’s proud of himself so… I left it at that and I went back to my room.

Now to the issue. The thing is that when I came back to my room that day I was already a little hard. So I’m not into bondage stuff or anything, but seriously there was something about how my boyfriend looked at me when I was trying to get free ?? It was kinda hot. Anyway, we hadn’t done _it_ for a while so I thought it was just that.

But then the next day he did it again, he just ambushed me in my room and he put it on me again. This time I knew what it was so I explained it to him and he was “I don’t believe you, look, so many comments say it helped improve their posture a lot! You might have confused it with something else.” And, yeah, you got it: he left me into it for one full hour again. But this time it was even worse, because this time I was not wearing pants I was just in my boxers (it was hot that day okay) and when I started getting hard it showed immediately, so I was embarrassed and I just got harder from it…. HORRIBLE. Anyway, boyfriend didn’t mention anything about it but still left me in for at least an hour, and I could swear it was even longer than that.

Days passed, and he kept doing it, and at some point I stopped fighting it because my boyfriend is like super scary when he wants to be so… The thing is, now it’s been weeks I’m hard every single time and I kinda really like it and look forward to it, and I don’t really know how to tell him without him thinking I’m a weirdo and freak out…… what should I do? If I keep quiet I guess it’ll continue but I guess I wouldn’t be against things going further???

Tldr: My (22M) boyfriend (25M) bought some bondage gear to help with my back after seeing a joke tweet on twitter and he doesn’t understand it’s not supposed to be serious and has been using it on me every day. By now I’m kinda seriously turned on by it and I’m not sure how to tell him. I’m super hard after each of our sessions and I’m afraid he’ll freak out if I tell him.


	2. Posted by SpicyRock 54 hours ago

**r/relationships**

Posted by SpicyRock 54 hours ago

**I [25M] wanted to help my boyfriend [22M] and it awaken a craving in me. I want to take it further but I don't want to scare him, how do I do it** **?** [new]

Lately my (25M) boyfriend (22M) has been having really bad posture, and when looking for advice on the internet I found a very interesting tool that is supposed to help with that. I bought one from one of the links in the comments, and it arrived quickly, looking exactly like the picture. I immediately went to try it on my boyfriend, and it worked great: he immediately straightened up! It’s a clever thing that prevents you from bending or taking it off yourself. He wasn’t very happy but it was for his own good, and plus he stopped complaining quickly so I guess it wasn’t so bad (he complains a lot otherwise). Advice was to use it one hour every day, so I left it on him for one full hour.

Then the strangest thing happened. He did struggle a bit at first to get it off, and then he tried to exit the room, but he wasn’t able to achieve either. He was completely powerless, and I admit I felt a bit warmer watching him trying those… The following days I used it on him again, and after a few times I had to secretly relieve myself after these sessions because it was making me hard to watch him struggle with the stuff on. I even left it on for over an hour a few times because I was enjoying it too much. Since he also kept telling me it was “bondage gear” and not something for the back, I checked it out online and it showed me so many accessories I didn’t know about... The next day during our session I couldn’t help but picture my boyfriend with more of these stuff on him and I was instantly super hard! I even had to excuse myself out immediately before he noticed it… however I started picturing him like this when I jerk off and it’s at least tripling my pleasure.

I’ve now been fantasizing all day about trying more stuff on him and maybe taking things further but I am afraid he’ll freak out and I don’t want to ruin things between us, I really love him. But the other day he was complaining about something and being super noisy and I almost gagged him by reflex. What should I do? I am afraid to slip up before having a chance to talk about it with him.

(PS/ at least now I noticed he is keeping his posture naturally the rest of the time so at least it really helped with his back!)

**Author's Note:**

> Could Sougo really believe that tweet... Usually I would say no because he's too smart for that, but he showed many times he had moments when he's super oblivious and rolls with the flow, and it's super adorable xD so I went with "why not".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [roughness of leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168128) by [yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml)




End file.
